


Go Away

by MissRaichyl



Series: How I Met You [3]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Alak doesn't know when to give up, Annoyance, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Rebellion, Romance, Teasing, Teeangers, Weak knees, Work, boy likes girl, can't say no, girl hates boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"None of you have a chance in hell. That is Christie McCawley. Her dad practically runs the anti- Castithan campaign, along with his kids." I just get blank looks. "Including her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> dikyo - stupid  
> hucho - dick

_This job sucks._ I wipe down the counter, readying it for a new customer in the rail car diner. Many people stop by here for a quick meal and leave soon after but they don’t think to tidy up a little bit afterwards, probably the most contact I have with the aliens after school is over, more contact than my family would like but I rather spend my nights working than stuck at home between Quentin and Dad or Luke.

I hear rowdiness and look over my shoulder to see a group of Castithan boys, most of them in my grade. God, I deal with enough of this at home, living with three men and I come to work and mostly its humans. I am raised on the principle that humans equal good, aliens equal evil. They stole our planet and made it different. Made it wrong. They twisted our rules and broke our system.

One of the ~~boys~~ Castithans stood out more than the rest simply because our fathers are always linked in a power struggle. I roll my eyes with a scoff. _Great_. Out of everyone, he had to come in here. Not like I didn’t have enough to deal with, now my dad has to influence my work to with his stupid fight? I'm not even through my third month and they- he has to sit in my section?

Under my breath, a sigh leaks out, and I grab the menus from the stand, not even bothering to look up as I drop the menus in front of the four aliens. They all looked the same anyway- pale skin, white hair, violet/honey colored, red rimmed eyes. Just _haints_  which is my brothers' main lesson. 15 years of those and you learn something, not to fight back.

"What do you want to drink?" I ask, my tone bored as I had my pencil ready to write down everything they said exactly so they couldn't complain and it would limit my time with them if I got their orders exactly right but no one said anything and that made me look up. They were all looking at me like I stood eight feet tall. "What?", this is annoying. I watch as they all mentally shake themselves and give me their drink orders. I hear them talking in that strange language as I go on, dropping the towel on the waiting station again as I finish up the rest of the tables.

* * *

My friends stayed quiet for a few seconds until she dropped her towel on some stand and then they erupted in words all in Castithan, probably so they could say what they wanted, "Dude!" Uthik called over to me, a hand on my shoulder. I looked down with a smirk, a chuckle leaking out- if only they knew. Dunizu was also sitting with us next to Banimban or Bani as we called much to his mother’s hatred.

All of us were in the same grade at the local school in town, which taught every species and race but we were also split into species so that we could learn our own language and culture, so nothing died out. But I told my friends about the human girl I had seen walking home, who was sister to Luke McCawley and we all wanted a chance to mess with him- what better way than through blood?

“Who knew she’d actually be hot?” Bani says, looking behind him only for her back to showing but he didn’t mind. “I wonder who will actually get her though…” He trails off shooting a look at Uthik, the “good-looking” one us. I roll my eyes, settling forward with my hands on the table.

"None of you have a chance in hell," I tell them and they stare back at me. I turn a glass thing of salt in my hand, "If you haven’t forgotten, that is Christie McCawley.” I set it down, “Her dad practically runs the anti- Castithan campaign, along with his kids." I just get blank looks. "Including her? Did you not see how she reacted to us just sitting here? We’re better off abandoning this plan- she’s in to deep." I inform them, using a _duh_ tone.

They don’t take that as a sign though and Dunizu says, nudging me, "Doesn't mean her mind can't be swayed. I bet you haven't even talked to her before."

"And I have no intention of talking to her, dikyo*," annoyed, I turn away, looking out the window. He claps me on the back, trying to rise me from sulking. They don’t get it. Based solely on her reaction to us her idea is the same as her family. The only way this would’ve work is if she was open- just a little bit- to the idea of us being on the same level.

"My friend,” Bani says and I look at him with the dullest look I can muster, “we all dare you to talk to her once.” I scoff and wish I didn’t offer to buy so I could just leave, “not a date or anything, just one tiny conversation." I look at him with crazy eyes.

"Come on, Alak. One conversation." Uthik challenges and I look behind me to see her. The girl was serving food to another human, with a smile, a smile we would never see from the likes of her- but it is hard to say that she isn’t beautiful, especially when smiling. I shake my head as I turn back around.

"She'll never go for it." I state clear as day. They don't understand that this girl hates all of our kind, that she was raised on it.

Uthik smiles, "Well, let's find out." He makes a movement and there she is. Brown hair, caramel skin, bright brown eyes. She carries a tray with a coffee, 2 teas, and a weird bubbly drink that I could never adjust to.

Handing them out, she still doesn’t look at us, just places them down- she’s fast about it too, but I don’t let 2 seconds pass before I say, "Thanks." Her hand stops in pulling back and our eyes meet. She’s surprised. She regains herself fast though and pulls out her paper again.

"What do you guys want?" She asks us, her tone of voice was the same as when she first took our orders. I look at the guys then back at her. "Have you guys not looked at the menu?" She asks, incredulously. This was off to a good start. Hoinestly when we went over the plan before, it was simple- whoever caught her eye, seduce her, then break it off and then watch as she cries about it to Luke and have him know that his sister was in love with what he couldn’t stand- simple, if not a bit twisted but honestly you could only break the hucho’s* nose so many time before it was boring.

"We don't know what's good." I simply state and she gives me that look again. "Never been here." Someone across the car hollers and her head whips back, making her brown hair fly across her shoulder. Honestly it was like that movie moment the play every so often on the wall of the school building where all the students gather to watch it. Her hair whips around and it’s so fast and she’s off guard. If only I put out my leg and she would fall and I could catch her but with her temperament, she would be more embarrassed than flattered and I wouldn’t be anywhere closer because it seems as if I was the chosen one for this now because the guys had backed off.

She doesn’t even spare us a look as she run to the window where the yell came from and delivered the food, leaving the car for the outside tables but she appeared again, cleaning off the one diagonal from us and wiping it down. She shoves the bin of dirty dishes through the window and then she is back to me— us. Back to us.

She lets out a sigh of frustration and I could tell that this was not on her to do list but it was her jib so she would do it. Her elbow is propped up on the shiny metal thing connected to our seat and she looks down, over my shoulder to point at the menu. She should really tie up her hair and I stare at her instead of the menu. "It all depends on what you like. Do you like spicy?" She asks and looks toward me. She doesn't flinch away as she realizes that I was watching her. _Surprising_.

"Yes." I answer and she nods, taking my menu and picking up her paper thing, writing something down on it and disappearing from my side to go to Bani’s.

"And you guys? What do you like?" Her voice, the sound of it, I realized I could hear it all day and not get bored. It wasn’t that it was musical or anything like that, it was just the fact that her voice was nice, and that I wanted to hear more of it. More interesting than that is the fact that she isn’t shooting looks at us or dissing us, but actually treating us like customers, helping us instead of throwing us out.

Maybe she is different, just a little bit.

* * *

I take their orders to the kitchen and then wait, going outside to clear those tables instead of being with the staring haints. Creeps. I shudder as I clean the dishes off a table, throwing them into the plastic bin to take to Cook. "It's not even cold." I hear behind me, I turn to the voice, looking over my shoulder. It's the haint from the table. I furrow my eyes brows; what in hell was he talking about? "You shivered." He went on, his eyes bright; my bangs slightly obscured the view, so I could be mistaken. I look back at my bin and move to the next table. "I'm Alak." He answers a question I didn't even care enough to ask. Datak's kid.

"Go away,  _Alak_." I answer, throwing things harder into the bin then needed, drawing a few eyes.

"You don't like me, do you?" He guesses and with my dishbin locked securely in my hands, I head to the cook, ignoring the new puppy dog. "Come on, talk to me." He urges, a groan escapes my lips and I put the bin on a table and turn, grabbing him from the crook in his elbow, pulling him away from the curious eyes. He is smiling the whole time- if Luke ears about this he won't be; that's comforting at least.

I release him as soon as we are out of ear- and eye shot.

"Okay, listen to me closely. I have no want to talk to you-"

"You are talking to me." I ignore him.

"You're messing with my work and I need this job." I explain, hoping he gets the message.

He advances me and I take a step back. He keeps doing this until I'm all the way pressed against the outside wall of the rail car, his palms rests to the right of my head and I can feel my heart jack- hammering. He leans in and I swear to god if he tries... If he ... If...

"Then meet me tonight. At The NeedWant." He requests in a low voice. I have to remind myself that I hate this race. They destroyed our whole planet- they killed thousands of humans. But his eyes. So violet, so warm. I feel my breath lower, my chest heaves. I can leave; he isn't holding me here. I can laugh and walk away.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask him, honestly curious. He chuckles.

"Christie. You're Christie McCawley. Daughter of Rafe McCawley. Sister of Luke and Quinton McCawley. Your family basically runs the haint hate program." He grins and Cheshire grin; like from the cat in the silly world in that book that mom used to read to me before bed when I was little. "Do you know who I am?" He asks, snapping me out of my flash back. I shouldn't be conversing with him. I should leave.

"Alak Tarr. Son of Datak and Stahma. Castithan. Enemy of my father." It comes out in a hushed tone.

"But not your enemy?" He questions. He is really close to me. I should get back to work.

"We're all enemies." I whisper.

His grin drops and so does his hand, but not for long. He lifts my bangs from my face, clearing my vision. "Meet me, tonight." He asks again. I watch him, looking in his weird eyes. It goes against everything I raised to believe. It goes against all the warnings in my body- in my head. It goes against all of it. I look at him once more before pushing off the car, barely a breath between him and me- and then I walk away.

I can hear him laugh behind me and I seriously can't take off the small smile clinging onto my lips and a part of me doesn't ever want it to fade away. This is so beyond wrong, but an old cliche my father used to say: if this is wrong, I don't want to be right. . . or something along those lines.


End file.
